A Tiger's Love
by TTG Nighthawk
Summary: Beginning of a Love of a Tiger, and A Dragon, Will they solve the mystery behind the Guy ?
1. Chapter 1

A Tiger's Love  
Chapter 1

(writer's note: Please Check the end, for Translations. Words with the * mark are the words translated below, Thank you for your understanding)

Taiga's POV

Hi,My name is _Taiga Aisaka_. I am _Not_ Small, I am 17 y/o, and my Friends call me _Tenori Tora* _And i am in love with a Certain man named, _Ryuuji Takasu_

One day, In a certain beach in japan.

_Ryuuji! Ryuuji! _Where is that idiot!? **Taiga shouted.**  
_Maybe he's in the bathroom? _**then a familiar Face came up and smiled at Taiga.**  
_Minorin! _**Taiga Happily Stated.**  
_Why Don't we Search for him Together? _**Minorin asked.**  
_Sure! Why not? _**Taiga Replyed.**  
_Kitamura-kun! Kitamura-kun! _**Said Minorin**  
_Hmm? Oh! Ohayou* Minori-chan! Aisaka-Chan! _**Stated a man with Glasses.**  
_Where's Takasu-kun? _**Kitamura Added.**  
_That's what we were going to ask you! _**Said Taiga**  
_How About we Split up and try to Search for him? _**Kitamura Proposed**  
**All of them Agreed, and split up to Different directions.**  
**Taiga went North, Kitamura went South and Minori Went West.**  
**As Taiga was about to enter a House that seemed Abandoned.**  
_H-h-hello? _**Taiga Said with a shaky voice, **_I-is anyone h-here? -Gulp- _**Taiga's Gulp Echoed through her head.**  
**As taiga is about to approach the Doorknob.**  
_DON'T OPEN THAT DOOR!_ **Someone Shouts out at the top of their lungs.**  
**Suddenly a man hugged Taiga away from the doorknob**  
_N-nani?* _**Taiga was Dumbfounded.**  
**Taiga's Heartbeat grew faster and louder the longer the man held her between his warm hands.**  
_W-who are you? _**Asked Taiga while her heartbeat is getting louder every second.**  
_Don't Ever do that again ! _**The man looked down on taiga with a worried look in his face.**  
**Taiga was surprised by the man's face, his face was as white as snow, he had Silver Hair, and Red Eyes, and really red lips as if he was wearing Lipstick.**  
_W-who is this Handsome man!? _**Taiga Thought.**  
_What's Your name Young Lady? _**The Handsome man asked, with a relieved look on his face.**  
_I asked who you are First! _**Taiga said with a blush on her face, while she returned to her normal self**  
_Oh! Haha! How Rude of me, My name is __**Yami-**_  
_Taaaaigaaaaa! _**A loud Shout was heard from a distance while the man named Yami was Introducing himself.**  
_Taaaiga! We Found Takasu-kun! _**Said Kitamura with a worried face.**  
_B-but he is Unconcious. _**Kitamura Added.**  
_WHAT!? WHY!? _**Taiga said.**  
_We don't know what happened. we just saw him in the beach's Infirmary._  
**Minori Explained.**  
_Let's Wake him up to know what happened._**Said a Familiar Face.**  
**Long Blue hair, Luscious Lips, Smooth Silky Skin, Its, Kawashima Ami.**  
_Baka-chi! _**Said Taiga**  
_Don't Call me Baka-chi! you stupid Tenori Tora! _**Replied Ami.**  
_Well i guess we should wake him up._ **Said Kitamura.**  
_Ryuu-, Ryuuji-!, RYUUJI! _**Taiga Shouts.**  
**Ryuuji Wakes up but-.**  
_ Ryuuji! _**Said Taiga as tears ran down her smooth Cheeks.**  
_W-who are you? _**Said Ryuuji with a Confused look.**  
** -END OF CHAPTER 1-**

**Writers note: **  
_**Nani : **__is What? in Japanese._  
_**Ohayou: **__Good Morning in Japanese_  
_**Tenori Tora: **__Is Palmtop Tiger, Meaning a small Little Tiger that will fit someone's palm, and is as Fierce and angry as a tiger._


	2. Chapter 2

A Tiger's Love  
Chapter 2

Recap: The Guys Found out that Ryuuji was suddenly Missing, They Split up and tried to find him, while Travelling their own ways, taiga Met a strange Silver Haired Handsome man named Yami. After they meet Taiga was called out by her Friends and told her that ryuuji was unconcious, they went to ryuuji to see a familiar Face,  
Ami Kawashima was there, As they met up, Ami suggested that they should try to wake Ryuuji up, they did, as Ryuuji woke up, strangely he is somewhat weird.

(Writers note: if you are new, the words with an * sign next to them will have a translation at the last part of the page. Thank you for understanding)

_"__W-Who Are you?" _**Said Ryuuji With a Confused look**  
_"You Don't Remember me Ryuuji?"___**Said Taiga who is about to Burst into tears.**  
_"I-its me, Taiga! Don't you remember me!? Don't you remember us!?"_** Taiga Exclaimed while Bursting into Tears.**  
_"I'm sorry, but i don't remember. Who Am I?"_** Said Ryuuji.**  
_"It Appears that Takasu-kun has a sever case of Amnesia" _**Kitamura Explained.**  
_"Y-yeah i get that but, b-b-but-" _**Taiga wasn't able to finish her sentence when Minori Hugged her.**  
_"There There, It's alright to cry" _**Said Minori while she herself is about to cry as well.**  
_"Is There no way to return him to His old self?" _**Asked Taiga.**  
_"I would do anything just to get him back to normal!" _**She added.**  
_"There might be a way" _**Said yami.**  
_"And May i ask _WHO _are you?" _**Asked Ami, with a slightly **_**Hime* **_**Tone.**  
_"My name is __**Yami-**__" _**He didn't get to finish his sentence again, when suddenly**  
_"TELL ME!" _**Said Taiga, with a face that is full of tears.**  
_"It's not something i could tell in public, I need to talk to you, and __**ONLY **__you"___**Said Yami.**  
_"O-Okay"_** As Taiga Said that, she looks at her friends.**  
_"Be Careful" _**Said Kitamura.**  
**Then Taiga and the Strange man named Yami, went outside to have a talk,**  
**As they were going outside, The Blue Sky Was Covered in Ash-Colored Clouds, and it was quite windy.**  
_"Well!? It's About to rain! Let's get this over with Already!" _**Taiga Complained.**  
_"Don't Worry, It'll all be over soon" _**Said Yami with a Smile.**  
**Suddenly a Loud Crackle of lightning Startled Taiga.**  
**It started to rain heavily. **  
**But...**  
_"W-what Are you Doing!?" _**Said Taiga.**  
**Yami was pushing taiga on a tree. **  
_"Wow, you are so cute when i see you up close." _**Said Yami.**  
**As The Heavy rain continued to fall down on them.**  
**Yami was Approaching Taiga's Face.**  
_"Ryuuji Isn't here to Protect you! What will you do!?" _**As Yami asked this to her, he held her Chin up, and slowly going for a kiss.**  
_"N-no!" _**Taiga Struggles and Shouts, But the man was far too Strong for her. **  
**Taiga can only hear the Loud Beating of her Heart, and the Pounding Rain that is falling on their Heads.**  
**Yami is Approaching Taiga, about to kiss her Soft Lips.**  
_**"DON'T TOUCH HER!" **_**Ryuuji Came Running and Punched Yami in his face,**  
_"Don't Ever Touch Taiga again!" _**Ryuuji Threatend Yami**  
_"Well There you go, My Job is Done" _**Said Yami.**  
_"E-eh?" _**Said Taiga with a Dumbfounded Face.**  
**Taiga was Surprised to see Ryuuji, He Remembers who she is and their relationship.**  
_"I'm Glad i could help" _**Said Yami With a Bright Smile, while holding his Face Cringing in pain from the punch that Ryuuji Inflicted.**  
_"B-but How!?" _**Asked Taiga.**  
_"You see, Love can Overcome anything, Just Believe in Ryuuji, and your love you will overcome any Difficulty that may face you..." _**Yami Said as his smile Slowly Faded into a Frown.**  
_"And i Hope your love may never become just...like...mine..." _**Said Yami as Tears Ran down his face, The rain washes out the tears, so ryuuji and the others didn't notice it, But taiga, Taiga did.**  
_"Well, here's My number: 091XX*, Call me anytime you need me"_** Yami Gave Them His Number, and Quietly Goes Away.**  
_"Taiga!" _**Shout Kitamura as they were going down.**  
_"What Happened Here Taiga!?" _**Asked Minorin.**  
_"Ryuuji Remembers now! Im so Happy" _**Said taiga while she has a Smile that reached her ears.**  
_"Then That's good!" _**Said Ami.**  
_"The Real Question here is, __**Who is that guy, and How did Ryuuji Get Amnesia" **_**Said Kitamura With his Hand Stroking his Chin.**  
_"We Should Find out more about that guy! I think he is Sad and Lonely, That's why he came to us." _**Taiga Proposed.**  
**The Friends Agreed to Find out what they can about this mysterious guy called Yami.**  
**They Went to The Library to get the old Archives from the Hotel Logs.**  
**And to their Avail They Found This out, In an old newspaper.**  
_"Year 20XX*, A Man named Yami and His Girlfriend __**Shiro, **__Came to this hotel and Stayed for the night, The Very Next day, His Girlfriend Suddenly Had Amnesia, and Died the Following Night, Police All around the Province are looking for the Perpetrator* and what caused this incident._  
_After This incident The man named Yami, was never Found."_  
_"S-So You mean to tell me that Yami died?" _**Asked Ami, with a Creeped Out Face.**  
_"Don't be Naive Baka-chi*, if he was dead then he shouldn't have given us his Number!" _**Explained Taiga**  
_"Why Dont we try to give him a call and see what happens?" _**Asked Minori with an excited look**  
**They Pulled out Taiga's Phone and All of them were gathered around,**  
**They put the phone on loudspeaker and Proceeded to dial Yami's Number,**  
**-Click- -Ringtone- **_"Hello?" _**Yami's Voice Said.**  
_"What seems to be the problem Taiga chan?" _**Asked Yami**  
_"N-no Nothing! we were just Trying to Call you and see if this was the right number! well Bye!" _**Explained Taiga.**  
_"You See! He's Normal!" _**Said Taiga.**  
_"Who's Normal?" _**Said A familiar voice.**  
_"Yami-"_** Taiga Wasn't Able to continue her sentence when she saw a Very Familiar Face.**  
**Who is it? Find out in the nxt Chapter**  
** -**_**End Of Chapter 2-**_

**Translations: **  
_**Hime: **__Is Japanese for reffering to Higher Class, Like a Princess._  
_**09XX: **__I will not write down random Numbers, to reduce the Number of Prank Callers that will try and call._  
_**20XX: **__No Specific Date added. Some People May Read this in 2014 even though it's 2013 :D_  
_**Baka-Chi : **__What Taiga Calls Ami in the Anime and Manga; It means Baka Chihuahua or Stupid Dog._


	3. Chapter 3

A Tiger's  
Love

Chapter 3

Recap: No Recaps for This Chapter, Cause it is a continuation thank you for understanding

(Writers Note: Words with a * at the end Are translated at the last part of every Chapter thankyou for your Understanding)

_"W-wait! I-f That's Yami? Then Who was i talking to the phone with?" _**Asked Taiga with a Horrified Look on her face, **  
_"Hmm? Yami? Isn't That?" _**The so-called 2nd Yami asked but-**  
_"KYAAAA! G-ghost! G-Ghost!"_** Shouts Ami.**  
_"W-where!?" _**Asked the 2nd Yami**  
_"Y-you mean, You aren't a Ghost?" _**Asked Kitamura to the 2nd yami.**  
_"Oh no! Haha! My name is __**Kuro **__I am Yami's Identical Twin!"_** Explained the Man.**  
_"Oh! So that Explains it!" _**Exclaimed Minori.**  
**With a Slight sigh of relief the guys Explained the story to the identical twin Kuro.**  
_"Oh...I Didn't know his Girlfriend Died..." _**Said Kuro.**  
_"Yeah and we're trying to find out how she died,_  
_Do you think there is some Foul Play* Involved?" _**Asked Taiga.**  
_"I Dont Know, But if i were you, i wouldn't worry about that and just enjoy the beach!"_** Said Kuro.**  
_"You are right..I guess we should just Enjoy the beach while we are here" _**Said Kitamura.**  
**After a while, they bade farewells and said goodbye to kuro, but something is bugging kitamura for a while now.**  
_"Guys, I think Kuro is Hiding Something from us, It seems he doesn't want us to know something, and i guess that something is a key part to solving this mystery" _**Explained Kitamura.**  
_"What do you think it is?" _**Asked Ryuji.**  
_"I cant quite put my finger on it, but for now just let it be and let's just enjoy the beach more!" _**Said Kitamura.**  
**While the others are playing out in the beach, Taiga is sensing something strange.**  
_ "Guys, I have this weird feeling that we're being watched..."___**Said Taiga.**  
_"Well there are CCTV's Here maybe its just that." _**Explained Ami.**  
_"Yeah, Maybe its just that, well nevermind that" _**Taiga Brushes off the feeling and they played for a while**  
_"Phew...That was close, i didn't know that small kid's instincts were that sharp! I almost got caught!" _**Said someone Lurking in the shadows.**  
**So there was someone watching them in the shadows,**  
**Who might it be?**  
**The next day in their hotel rooms.**  
_"Kitamura! Have you seen my T-shirt?" _**Asked Ryuuji.**  
_"Oh! I put them there on the Cabinets" _**Kitamura Responded.**  
_"Thanks!" _**Said Ryuuji.**  
**As Ryuuji was opening the cabinet, he saw this picture of a girl inside the closet, A girl with long White Hair, Short and has a Sharp Stare.**  
**She Kind of looks like a certain Small Girl with a sharp stare**  
_"Hmm..This Picture Reminds me of someone i know.."_** Thought Ryuuji.**  
**As ryuuji was thinking that, the certain Small Girl with a sharp stare was at the Doorway.**  
_"Ryuuji~ Im Hungry~ What's for Breakfast?" _**Asked Taiga in a Lazy manner.**  
_"Ah! That's Right! Breakfast!" _**Ryuuji ran to the kitchen and left the portrait at the Cabinet brushing off the picture.**  
**Áfter A while, Ryuuji set up the table for the whole Gang,**  
**Breakfast was miso soup with OmuRice* **  
**After breakfast, They all went off to the beach to collect sea shells.**  
_"Be right Back guys! I need to go to the bathroom!" _**Said Taiga.**  
**When taiga is about to go to the bathroom, She slipped and found herself lying on top of ryuuji.**  
_"Ryuuji! You Indecent Dog!" _**Shouts Taiga while Flailing* away from Ryuuji**  
_"Shh!" _**Ryuuji Said Whispering.**  
_"Be Quiet!" _**And Suddenly Ryuuji Pushed Taiga down to the ground, looking straight at Taigas face.**  
_"W-w-what are you doing Ryuuji! We cant...not in this place..."_**Said Taiga with a soft voice and blushing face.**  
**Ryuuji is getting closer and closer to taiga's face.**  
**Meanwhile taiga wasn't even trying to fight ryuuji.**  
_"Taiga" _**Said ryuuji in a Shaky Voice. **  
_"I Love You Taiga!" _**As Ryuuji Said that he Kissed Taiga's soft lips.**  
**As the time goes the kiss gets longer and longer, until finally Taiga was out of breath.**  
_"Haa..Haa...I couldn't Breathe you idi-"_** Taiga couldn't even finish her sentence when ryuuji goes for another kiss.**  
**But this time, Ryuuji Kissed Taiga's Soft, White, Neck.**  
**As he was kissing her neck, his Fingers Played with her hair, and the other hand was skating over her white Thighs.**  
_"Ryuuji!" _**Said taiga in a Soft Voice,**  
_"I love you ryuuji" _**Said Taiga.**  
_"I know, And i love you more." _**He then continues with another kiss, and proceeds to play with her hair.**

_**Meanwhile in the shadows, **_  
_**Someone was watching them,**_  
_**Who could it have been?**_  
_**Find out in the next chapter.**_

_** ~End of Chapter 3~**_

**Translations:**  
**Foul Play: **_**it means whether someone tried to do something that would Hurt the other.**_  
**OmuRice:**_** It is Eggs with Rice in it, Shortened version of Omelette Rice.**_  
**Flailing/Flail: **_**It is Waving Your arms and Feet Around to Escape,**_  
_**or Hurt someone.**_

_**Writer's note: Please Don't Rush me,**_  
_**I only write when im bored and inspired,**_  
_**Im Neither Bored nor inspired, Rushing can only lead to an ugly Chapter.**_


End file.
